The Slaughter Games From a Hothead's POV
by SexyKunoichi
Summary: The Slaughter Games from Phoenix Majestic's P.O.V Please go check out Yosdellillan Skywalker's story 'The Slaughter Games' if you read this!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is a different version of Yosdellillan Skywalker's 'The Slaughter Games' so please go read that to!

This is just 'The Slaughter Games' from Phoenix's point of view.

Do you REALLY think I own TMNT or The Hunger Games? No, that's what this is for! I also do not own Yose, Sunny, or Lucy. They belong to aliengirl13 and Yosdellillan Skywalker

* * *

Chapter 1

Phoenix's P.O.V

Well I woke up today in my lonely apartment, but I knew something was off today...

I looked at my calendar. On it in big red letters said 'THE REAPING'. Shredder changed all the calendars to were everyone had to have one, and forget all those holidays marked on your calendar.

Nope, just days of tribute deaths and when the reaping and Slaughter Games are.

I don't know who ran the Games before Shredder because he has ran for thirty years now.

Every year they select four brave men and women to participate in the Games. I don't care if they pick me. I've been rather depressed and high strung lately. I'm not worried about my parents or any other relatives...

Who am I kidding?! I don't have any.

My parents died when I was 11 in a robbery, I was lucky enough to climb into a cabnet thingy and called 9-1-1. I went to live with my uncle for 5 years but then when he was driving home from a date he died in a fatality wreck 6 months ago.

Now I'm living off of my parents will which stated I could have when I'm 16.

I often have nightmares about them, and that's why I wake up early and go to bed late. Donatello had actually noticed, and scolded me about how I need more sleep but honestly I'm not tired alot.

For a living I make weapons and dinnerware from animal bones that either I find on the street or the turtles friend Yosdellillan gives me from her secret hunting trips, and I sell them.

I'm not familiar with Yose we just met a few weeks ago. But the turtles, Sunny, Lucy, and April like her so she must be nice.

I think she thinks I'm a total bitch right now because I mistaken her brother for her son... Not the best first impression.

I quickly ran to school. Most teenagers hate school, but I don't mind it, because I'm kinda lonely at my uncles apartment all alone.

During lunch I picked around my food. Around me the turtles, April, Sunny, and Yose were sitting at the table.

Yose was just sitting there not saying anything or eating. She's probably worried about the games.

"Phoenix."

I'm slightly aware of someone calling my name, but I can't help but stare at Yose.

"Phoenix!"

I'll never admit it but I jumped a little bit, I looked st the person calling my name. It was Raph. I couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. He has been my crush since I met the turtles, but /i haven't told anyone.

We quickly engaged in to a conversation.

I can feel my cold necklace on my bare chest. I don't want anyone to know about it so I just left it be.

Speaking of the necklace... I wear my mother's silver heart necklace because it makes me feel safe, and I keep it under my clothes because I don't like to look girly or be picked on.

Over the school speakers out principle announced, "Attention students. When the bell rings, please report to the usual location of the reaping, as soon as possible. Happy Slaughter Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I just hope no one I know gets picked.

Everyone in town was at the reaping, it was silence... Except that clown, what's her name? Oh! Effie! She was giving the speech about the Slaughter Games.

I looked over at Lucy, Sunny, April and Yose. Lucy looked like she was on the verge of fainting, Sunny had an arm around her, April was listening intently, and Yose was looking over at the family section.

Effie announced, "As always ladies first." She walked over to a glass bowl that had just strips of paper with names on them.

"Sunny Jene Denson, April O'Neill, Phoenix Majestic, and Yosdellillan Anne Johannes." She announced in to the microphone.

I had to put on a brave face, but it felt like a stab to the heart that my friends will be joining me.

Effie said, "Our female tributes for the 74th Slaughter Games. Let's give them a round of applause!"

Nobody clapped their hands. They just kept staring at us with pity, and sadness.

"Well then, now for the boys! Leonardo Hamato, Raphael Hamato, Donatello Hamato, and Michelangelo Hamato." Effie announced.

I got a really bad gut feeling about this. A case of dejavu. Now not only have I lost my relatives, but now I have a chance in losing ALL of my friends that I consider family.

We shook hand with the turtles as Effie told us so.

The peacekeepers lead us into a big room. We just stood there in a awkward silence until everyone else's loved ones bursted in threw the door.

I silently stepped to the side watching everyone else.

I noticed Yose and her parents arguing about something. I hope everything is alright. I can't help but stare at her and James though. It broke my heart when the Foot clan soldiers guided the family members out and James yelled, "Mama Yoyo!"

As the door closes, I still stood to the side. Yose was walking close to me, and everyone else was still getting over their families.

Yose said, "guys this is where the danger comes in. My brother told me this and I think it might be useful to us. 'Don't let the Slaughter Games change you. Kill the killers that Shredder trains to destroy us. Most important try to make a good impression so you can get sponsors.'"

This spiked my curiousness and I asked, "How does your brother know about this? I didn't even know you had another brother?"

"That is a story for another day and-" Yose was cut off my Effie coming in.

Just to lighten the mood I mumbled, "Ew clown."

I could tell they were trying their best not to laugh, but Effie didn't notice, and she said, "Time for all of you to meet your mentors!"

I wonder who I'll get.

Effie guided us to a large room in the train where the mentors were.

One of them I really noticed was a man drinking a glass of wine he also seems drunk off his ass.

A old woman sat up and walked towards Yose. As soon as she reached her she smiled and said, "Are you related to Troy Johannes?"

Yose nodded and the older lady said, "I used to be his mentor. He one but I was devastated when he died days after the Games. Did he tell you what the Mockingjay ment to him?"

Yose whistled four times in a high pitched tone. Everyone including me stared at her in confusion. The old lady's eyes lit up and she whistled back in the same tone.

I came up to Yose and asked, "What was that?"

She smiled and said,"The Mockingjay song."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please read Yosdellillan Skywalkers's 'Slaughter Games' I helped co-write it and she suggested that I do this. (also you'll understand more)

Please Review!

-SexyKunoichi


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you haven't read Yosdellillan Skywalker's The Slaughter Games please do so before or after you read this.

I don't own TMNT or Hunger Games but this story is fun to write.

* * *

Chapter 2

Phoenix's P.O.V

We were eating while everyone else's mentors were explaining the Slaughter Games to us. But my mentor Bruce (yeah the one drunk off his ass) wouldn't talk to me.

'some mentor I got... this asshole won't talk.'

Finally my patience went off the edge and stabbed the table with the knife in my hand.

then Effie (the clown) scolded me, "that is Mahogany!" she said.

Yose looked at me wide-eyed and all of my friends laughed, and all I could do was hold a devilish smirk on my face.

Then the drunken asshole wanted to talk, "Look at you. You killed a place mat. You want to know how to stay alive? You get people to like you." Bruce said.

I wanted to say something snarky but instead I looked at Yose with a confused look and she nodded in agreement.

Bruce told Yose to explain the Slaughter Games to us , because he wants to know how much she knows about the games.

Yose took a deep breath and said, "What I do know is that you have to get people to like you. The reason that is, well you get sponsors. the sponsors will give you almost anything you need at the games. Like more food, water, matches or medicines. That is why you have to make an impression when we arrive."

After she said something about impressions, I could tell I most likely wouldn't be getting many sponsors, maybe non at all. considering a few weeks ago.

Just then Mikey said, "There it is!" He jumped out of his seat and ran straight to the window. He smiled and waved 'hi' to the crowd out side. I guess the crowd already likes him.

"come on guys this should be fun!" He said as he went outside his brothers, Sunny and April followed, but me and Yose stayed behind for a bit.

Bruce said,"Better keep this knife. that orange mask guy knows what he's doing.I glared at him, and was about to tell him were he could stick the knife until yose grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

The cameras were flashing and god damn people turn the flash off. Effie guided us to a large building and we went to a elevator.

While we were going up in the elevator. It was crowded and I was stuck between Raph and Mikey. I would have probably enjoyed brushing arms with Raoh if it wasn't for Mikey poking me in the gut with his thumb.

'Little shit-head. Stop it!'

I finally caught his thumb and squeezed it, he jerked his thumb away. Luckily no one else saw out little scenario.

We finally get to the 8th floor, and we exit the elevator and enter a huge house. all of the rooms were big and a bunch of windows and...really ugly fancy furniture.

Me and Yose were still standing while everyone else is on the couch(a really big one).

Effie motioned us to sit down so we did so in separate chairs. then she explained our schedule.

I heard a strange voice coming from the kitchen, we all turned around it was some guy. He said,"Well if it isn't Troy's younger sister."

Yose squealed like a fan-girl meeting a hot celebrity and ran to him. He caught her and spinned her around a few times.

'what the hell..'

He finally set her down and looked at her sadly and said, "so you got chosen?"

She nodded and said, "My friends got chosen as well. How are things going?"

"I'm still trying to get over what happened to Troy. i was shocked when i found out you got reaped."

"It's okay. But are you going to be a mentor? Cause Leo doesn't have one."

"yeah that's why I'm here.I didn't come to the train because i over slept."

Yose pointed over to Leo so the guy could know who he was. the guy could know who he was. The guy nodded and gave Yose a kiss on the cheek and went to Leo. Yose froze in her spot and her cheeks were burning. I couldn"t help but laugh at her reaction. sure i would have done the same thing if Raph did that to me, but it felt good to laugh. i could here Sunny and April joining me in my laughter.

I'm not sure what anyone else's reactions were all i could hear was Leo and that guy talking, and mine, Sunny, and April's laughter.

Suddenly an old memory came flooding in my head.

* * *

XxFlashBackxX

12 year old me was rushing to get ready for a basketball game. i had on my blue and yellow uniform with my number 25 on it and my blue sneakers. I still liked bright colors then.

"Hurry up Phoenix you don't want to be late!" My mother called.

"I'm almost done!" I said while tying my black hair in a pony tail. "Is dad coming?" I asked.

"No I'm not coming i just got off of work I'm tired!" My dad growled.

My father always used that excuse anytime i wanted to show him something or do something. From going to a basket ball game to an oragami ninja star I made.

And that's when the murderers/burgerlars came in.

XxEndFlashBackxX

* * *

I don't know what made that some to mind, but I slipped into one of the rooms and locked it so no one could see me cry or bother me while I'm thinking.

Later that night I was in my pajamas but I couldn't sleep because my mind always drifted to my father and how I wish I could have found a way for him to realize me more.

I got fed up with it and climbed out my window to the roof. I just sat there thinking. i could see people celebrating and having fun. It pissed me off greatly, how could all these people celebrate knowing people are going to die. Sick bastards.

I sat there and thought about Yose and her parents arguing, I with I could argue with my parents...

then my thoughts went to how everyone else seemed to like her... Well Sunny and Mikey don't count. they Don't know a stranger... and i don't think they ever have.

Just then I heard someone behind me I turned around ready to fight even though I didn't have any weapons. It took a moment but I remembered Yose's hair and I asked, "How'd you get up here?"

Even though I know how she got up here, the same way I did it was just a spur of the moment thing.

"I climbed up here." she said.

"But it's like twenty feet up here from our rooms." I tested.

"So?"

My mind came blank, "I... Never mind. So what are you doing up here?"

"Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded and looked at the sick bastards below.

"Who's Troy?" I asked.

"Troy was my brother. he one the 72nd Slaughter Games."

"How come your family didnt stay at the victors' valley?"

"The Shredder told my family since Troy died , we can't stay"

"How did he die?" I knew it was a touchy subject and i didn't expect her to answer, but she did.

"Shredder killed him."

"What?!" I said shocked and on the verge of hugging the life outta her but in stead I continued to look at her.

She looked at me with a soft expression and asked , "Can you tell me a bit about your past?"

I took a deep breath and hesitated telling her considering if I should tell her or not, until I finally blurted out,"My parents died because of a break in. i was lucky enough to survive. i stayed with my uncle until he was killed. i still live in his apartment by using the money my parents gave me. Ever since that day I have been high-strung, depressed, and protective over my family... and friends that i consider family."

I had to admit it felt good getting that off my chest.

I figured she hadn't been listening until I felt a hand on my shoulder, i looked at her and and asked, "Why didn't your parents say goodbye?"

She looked taken aback by my question, and then answered,"They were telling me that they can't take care of James while I'm away ."

"But he's your son. they have to take care of him."

She started laughing I checked and made sure my necklace was'nt showing, it wasn't. then she looked at me with an amused face.

'What the fuck is so amusing?'

"James is my brother not my son." She said.

I felt my face go red. i forgot that... great back to square one.

She smiled then continued,"James is practically my son, so it's okay I'm not offended. But when my big brother Troy died, they were going in a depression and they worked non-stop. my moim gave birth to James and she didn't even want to hold him."

That made a trigger in my brain snap, it sounded to much like my father so like my brain I snapped, "Why wouldn't she?! that's her son, she should hold him with all her heart! what happened after James was born?"

"I had to take care of him and it wasn't easy. My parents weren't at home most of the time. They would pay bills and a bit on food. I had to find a way to but clothes, toys, and bottles on my own."

"what would happen to James now?" I asked concerned.

"I hope my parents are taking care of him. But if I died, then I am afraid of what wil happen to him."

"You're not afraid of dying in the arena?" i asked.

No. iam only afraid to die because my brother's future is unknown."

I felt a urge of warmth go threw my body and a want to protect her and her brother. It was the least I could do since I don't have a real family so I said, "Hey if you die then I will take care of him, In fact I'll protect you."

She looked at me in shock, I'm not sure why.

We should get some sleep the clown and that guy wouldn't want us to over sleep."

she smiled and said,"Jo'"

"huh?"

"his name is Jo."

"Oh okay goodnight."

"Good night" She replied and we both climbed down on opposite sides of the building to get to our rooms...

And for once...that night I didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

A/N: Review and please read Yosdellillan Skywalker's the Slaughter Games.

Thank you for reading.

-SexyKunoichi


End file.
